Smashing Time Freeze
by Smarty 94
Summary: When everyone on Earth freezes in place while time still goes on; Sonic, Gwen, and Rayman team up with some surviving Smash Brothers and Sisters in order to find out what's going on and put an end to it.
1. Time Freeze

With Sonic; he was in some type of dimension running through an obstacle course of sorts.

He reached a swinging pendulum and stopped in his tracks.

"Why pendulum's, they're overkill." said Sonic.

He ran passed the pendulum and continued through.

He then smirked.

"Easy as always." said Sonic.

He then reached the end of the course and pulled out a stop watch before pushing the stop button on it.

"Fifteen seconds, a new record." said Sonic.

He then cheered and went to get a chili dog.

"I am on fire." said Sonic.

He then saw a flame on his shoulder before patting it out before sitting on a bench that Rayman and Gwen were sitting at.

Gwen smiled.

"Getting better everyday." said Gwen.

"You know it." said Sonic.

He picked up a chili dog and started eating it.

"But why's the limbless hero here?" said Gwen.

Rayman pulled out a piece of paper.

"Contract says I have to make an appearance in a Smash Bros related fic as a result of some leak from Best Buy saying that I might be a DLC character, but I wouldn't be to sure if that's the case since it's merely a rumor." said Rayman.

Gwen nodded.

"Okay." said Gwen.

"Besides, I'm very combat able, might not have any arms or legs, but I can make for a great boxer or kick boxer." said Rayman.

Gwen nodded again.

"I can understand that." She said.

Rayman started throwing some punches and kicks.

"I'd make for superb dodging." said Rayman.

Little did any of them know was that they were being watched by a shadowy figure from a computer.

"Smash Bros huh, there's to many heroes as it is, especially in the Smash Bros games." said the figure.

The figure then grabbed an old fashioned stop watch.

"They will all know what defeat is like." said the figure.

The figure then pushed the main button on the watch.

In the main dimension; a portal opened up and Rayman, Sonic, then Gwen emerged from it before the portal closed up.

"Home sweet home." said Rayman.

He grinned.

"Now to just enjoy life for real." said Rayman.

"Hey uh, am I the only one who's noticing that everyone is frozen in place?" said Sonic.

Rayman looked around and saw that he was right and sees Eddy in the air yelling at the TV.

"Wow, that's weird." said Rayman.

He entered the house and tapped Eddy who didn't do anything.

"What gives, is he playing you move you die?" said Rayman.

"I don't think so." said Sonic, "My best guess would be that time has somehow stopped and everyone is frozen in place."

Gwen looked at a clock and became confused.

"Hey, if Eddy's somehow in the air and frozen in place because of time stopping, then why's the clock still moving?" said Gwen.

Sonic laughed

"Your lying Gwen that can't be true." He said.

Gwen grabbed the clock and showed it to Sonic and Rayman.

"Huh, neat." said Sonic.

"Well this isn't good, everyone is frozen in time, yet time is still moving forward, that's just weird." said Rayman.

"No weird is when Adam Sandler is capable of making a great movie in the 90's and nowadays his films are hated on." said Sonic, "This is just messed up on so many levels."

"Is this another decimation?" said Gwen.

"Could be, only everyone is still alive." said Sonic.

They then heard a noise outside and became shocked.

Gwen picked up a baseball bat and held it up as the others walked outside.

"Be careful, don't know what could be out here." said Rayman.

The others nodded.

The limbless hero saw a bush moving and leaped into the bush.

"GOTCHA!" yelled Rayman.

"PIKACHU!" the voice which turned out to be a male Pikachu yelled before electrocuting Rayman and the bush, making the limbless hero scream in pain.

The electrocution stopped and Rayman groaned in pain as Pikachu ran to Sonic and leaped into his arms.

"Pikachu, you're still moving?" said Sonic.

Pikachu nodded.

"Pika." said Pikachu.

"What is going on, what're you doing here?" said Sonic.

"Pika, pika, pika, pik-"Pikachu said before gagging a bit.

The rat puked out a huge hairball and coughed a bit and looked at the group.

He chuckled nervously.

"Hairball." the Pikachu said sounding like Ryan Reynolds.

"I'm not going to question why you now sound like Ryan Reynolds." said Sonic.

"Well I'm gonna answer anyway." said Pikachu. "I watch every movie Ryan Reynolds was in so I decided to do his voice."

Sonic nodded.

"Even that Green Lantern film." said Sonic.

"What're you stupid?" said Pikachu, "Anyways, I was chilling with some friends of mine, consuming lots of illegal rare candies, and next thing you know, they all just froze in place."

Then a blue beam emerged from the sky before landing on the ground, revealing Mega Man.

"Everyone in the future has frozen in time." said Mega Man.

Everyone just glared at Mega Man and Sonic pointed to Eddy inside the house before showing the clock Gwen was holding.

Mega Man noticed each of the things.

"Oh, you noticed." said Mega Man.

**Interview Gag**

"Idiot." Said Pikachu.

**End Interview Gag**

"Same in your year huh?" said Sonic.

"Yep, luckily before I came here, I discovered that the unusual time freeze first happened in this very year close to this exact time." said Mega Man,"So I traveled back in time in hopes of trying to undo the damage."

Sonic patted Mega Man on the back.

"Good for you, using your robot head to find out what's going on and to come here first." Sonic.

Mega Man chuckled.

"Smash Brothers and sisters always have each other's backs." said Mega Man.

He then saw Rayman.

"Rayman I presume." said Mega Man.

"Yeah." said Rayman.

"So, any options?" said Pikachu.

"None that come to me yet." said Mega Man.

"I've got one." said Sonic.

He pulled out a Smash Bros communicator and pulled an antenna out from it before pushing a button on it as the device started beeping.

Gwen became confused.

"What're you doing?" said Gwen.

"Sending a distress signal; if Mega Man and Pikachu managed to survive being frozen in time, then maybe some of the other Smash Brothers or Sisters managed to survive." said Sonic.

Gwen and Pikachu smiled

"Smart thinking." said Pikachu.

Then Samus's ship appeared before hovering over the heroes.

Everyone noticed it as Sonic turned off his communicator and pushed the antenna back into it.

"Well at least Samus is still moving in place." said Sonic.

He grabbed Gwen and jumped up into the ship followed by Pikachu and Mega Man.

Rayman grabbed hold of the ship before climbing into it as it flew off.


	2. The Problem

On Smash Island; Samus's ship landed in a hanger where Mario, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Fox, Mr. Game and Watch, Meta Knight, Robin from Fire Emblem, Cloud Strife, and Incineroar were waiting.

Then Samus, Sonic, Gwen, Mega Man, Pikachu, and Rayman emerged from the ship.

"I found some of the survivors of the mysterious time freeze that happened." said Samus.

"Good work Samus." said Fox.

Sonic, Mega Man, and Pikachu looked at their fellow allies.

"So this is all who survived huh?" said Sonic.

The group nodded.

"I can work with this." said Sonic.

"So, how're we dealing with what's going on?" said Rayman.

The other Smashers turned to Rayman.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" said Mario.

"I'm Rayman, don't you remember?" said Rayman.

Mario stared at Rayman in confusion.

"Nintendo has allowed my games to be put onto their systems." said Rayman.

Mario still stared at Rayman.

"I was a trophy in Smash Bros for Wii U." said Rayman.

Mario was still confused.

"I'm a spirit in the recent Smash game." said Rayman.

Mario still didn't get it.

Rayman rolled his eyes.

"Best Buy made a rumor of me possibly being a DLC fighter in the game." said Rayman.

Mario still was confused.

Rayman groaned.

"You made a video game with the Rabbids." said Rayman.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." said Mario.

"Don't bother, I already know there's going to be an interview gag where you reveal that you knew who I was and just wanted me to mention the Rabbids." said Rayman.

Everyone just stared at Rayman.

"Anyways, we all know that time has somehow frozen everyone in place, yet it's still flowing like nothing has happened." said Fox.

"Question is, how was that possible?" said Meta Knight.

The group started pondering.

"What if whoever caused all this used some type of magic spell." said Robin.

"That's a good theory." said Mario, "But this is a world where magic can't be possible."

"I beg to differ, some of my friends are known for using magic, even Rayman. He's basically the answer to magic being real." said Sonic.

"Yeah it's true." said Rayman.

Mr Game and Watch beeped a bit (Maybe the person who stopped everyone got his or her hands on a device with time related capabilities).

**Interview Gag**

"Do people even know what he's saying?" said Gwen.

**End Interview Gag**

"Wait, don't we have a time freezing device?" said Robin.

Samus did some thinking.

"Yeah we do." said Samus.

Later; the group was looking at the Smash Bros timer.

"Could this be how people were frozen in place?" said Mega Man.

"Only one way to find out." said Sonic.

He grabbed the timer and turned to Rayman.

"Rayman, jump in the air." said Sonic.

Rayman nodded and jumped before Sonic pushed the button on the timer, making Rayman freeze in place.

Everyone became shocked.

"Roar." said Incineroar.

Sonic pushed the button again, making Rayman fall on the ground groaning before setting the timer back on a table.

"My theory is this, the person who caused the mishap managed to find a way to replicate this timer and used it to freeze nearly everyone on Earth in place while time resumes properly." said Sonic.

"Cineroar." said Incineroar (That can't be right).

"It's just a theory, I mean, even if it is true, we need something that can possibly undue it. I could use the Chaos Emeralds, but that might not be enough." said Sonic.

The group did some thinking.

"What if we use the original Smash Ball." said Mario.

The veteran Smashers gasped in shock.

"Yoshi." said Yoshi (Mario, that's crazy talk, it's very unstable.)

"I know, but there's no other choice." said Mario.

"Uh excuse me, but uh, what is this original Smash Ball?" said Sonic.

"Back before the first Smash Bros game was released, scientists created what was to be the first Smash Ball to give characters a boost of power, it did do that, but it had the side effect of possibly putting to much strain on anyone who used it and possibly killed them. So it was locked up in a secret warehouse to never be used ever again. No one knows where it's at, just that it's hiding somewhere so secret not even we know where it's at." said Fox.

The group did some thinking.

"I've got an idea, some of us can travel through time to when the ball was first made, plant a tracking device on it so that we can find out exactly where it's to be hidden, then return to the present so that we can get our hands on the ball and hopefully merge it's powers with the Chaos Emeralds and the timer to undo the damage." said Sonic.

The group nodded.

"Good idea, but we'll need a time machine first." said Meta Knight.

Everyone turned to Mega Man.

The robot sighed.

"Okay, let's do this." said Mega Man.

Later; Mega Man was strapped to a table and some of his data was being downloaded into a jumpsuit similar to the Quantum Realm suits from Avengers Endgame that Sonic was wearing.

"Do I seriously have to be the one to test this time suit?" said Sonic.

"Yeah you know more about time travel then any of us." said Robin.

"Bolo." said Kirby (And we took a vote on who will test it).

Sonic groaned.

"The last time I tested out a time machine, I wound up turning into alternate versions of myself, it was so bad that when the Time Bureau arrested me, I had to talk my way out of it like I always do." said Sonic.

"Don't worry, with this suit all you'll have to do is type in the year you want to go to, push a button on your hand to travel to the year, and you get the idea." said Samus.

"But just to be safe, test it out first by traveling to a random year, spend an hour then and return to the exact time you left." said Fox.

Sonic sighed.

"Alright." said Sonic.

A helmet appeared around him before he typed in the year 1991 and pushed a button on his right hand and disappeared in the same way as Mega Man.

"You sure that'll work?" said Gwen.

"Hey, if anything, he'll be back like nothing happened." said Fox.

Then Sonic appeared, but he was ten years old.

Everyone noticed it and became shocked.

"Something happened." said Rayman.

"I noticed." Said Mega Man.

"Guys, I think something something went wrong." said Sonic.

"Obviously, you turned into a ten year old, try it again." said Meta Knight.

Sonic typed in 1996 before pushing the button on his right hand and disappeared.

"This isn't working properly." said Robin.

"Incineroar." said Incineroar(Hope it does this time.)

"Same here." said Pikachu.

But Sonic appeared as an old man and groaned.

"Augh, my aching back." said Sonic.

"No it didn't." said Gwen.

Sonic typed down 1981 and pushed the right hand button and disappeared.

"Here's to hoping this works." said Cloud.

Sonic then appeared again, but as a baby.

Everyone saw it.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!" they all said.

"It's a cute baby." said Gwen.

"No it isn't, it's Sonic as a cute baby." said Rayman.

"Hang on, I've got this, I might be able to control his armor within my own armor." said Mega Man.

He typed in a random year in his buster cannon before pushing a button on it, making Sonic disappear before reappear lying on the ground at his regular age.

"Someone just peed in my armor, I don't know if it was baby me or old me." said Sonic, "Or probably just me me."

Yoshi chattered a bit which translated to; I'd say that's a slam dunk victory.

"Yoshi is tight." Said Gwen.

"We should make some more modifications just in case." said Samus.

"Obviously." said Sonic, "And someone get me a white chocolate mocha."

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"I just went through a lot, cut me some slack." said Sonic.


	3. Traveling Through Time

With Sonic; he was still in the time travel armor, but was standing next to Yoshi, Mario, Fox who were also in time travel armor as well as Mega Man.

"Alright, after some modifications, we got the armor working properly, and now we can begin our mission." said Fox.

"Unfortunately, we only had enough money to build three additional suits." said Samus.

"No complaints here, but did you have to give Yoshi the coolest suit of armor?" said Sonic.

He pointed to Yoshi who was wearing some armor similar to the MCU Iron Spider armor, but without the spider logo on it.

"Yoshi." He said.

"Could I help it if I'm in the prototype?" said Sonic.

"Anyways, you all got your mission, 1998, before the first Smash Bros game is released, place a tracking device on the original smash ball, then return to the present so that we can find the ball." said Samus.

Everyone nodded.

"We're on it." said Fox.

The group typed in the year 1998 on their armors before pushing the button on their right hands and disappeared.

In the year 1998; Sonic's group appeared on a rooftop of the Nintendo of Japan building before their suits of armor disappeared.

The group looked around.

"Neat." said Sonic.

"Yep, the place it all began." said Mario.

"Spread out and look for the Smash ball, whoever finds it better place their tracking devices they brought with them on it." said Fox.

Everyone nodded.

The group then entered the building and spread out in two groups.

Mario, Sonic, and Mega Man in one group, and Yoshi and Fox in another.

"Mama Mia." said Mario.

"Nothing to be afraid about Mario, this is where it all began for you." said Mega Man.

"Well with the name Jump Man, rescuing a lady who wasn't of royalty, and fighting a gorilla who turned out to be one of your rival's grandfather." said Sonic.

Mario nodded.

"It's been a weird life." said Mario.

He then smirked.

"But enjoyable." said Mario.

The three passed a room labeled 'Smash Bros ideas' before stopping in their tracks and walking back to it.

"This is it." said Mega Man.

The three entered the room and saw a Smash Ball sealed in a lead container with glass surrounding it.

"So this is the original Smash Ball huh?" said Sonic.

"Apparently." said Mario.

Mega Man pulled out a small device and pulled the lead container out of the glass before placing the device on the container.

He then set the container back in it's resting place.

He then smiled.

"There, all set." said Mega Man.

Sonic pulled out his Smash communicator and pushed a button on it.

"Tracking device is set, now we can return to our time to find the ball in the present." said Sonic.

He removed his button from the button before putting the communicator away.

Back in the present; Sonic, Mario, Mega Man, Fox, and Yoshi appeared back where everyone else was at.

The one's who didn't time travel became shocked.

"Wow that was fast." said Rayman, "You were gone for only one second."

Sonic smirked.

"We were gone years in the past." said Sonic.

Rayman nodded.

"Ok." He said.

"Now that we got a tracking device on the ball, we can now track it's location in this year." said Samus.

Later; Sonic, Mario, Mega Man, Donkey Kong, Rayman, and Gwen were still in the hideout while Fox, Samus, Meta Knight, Robin, and Incineroar were gone.

Donkey Kong is mad.

"This is very crazy." He said, "Just as crazy as finding out about my family."

**Cutaway Gag**

In a tree house Donkey Kong, Candy Kong, Dixie Kong & Diddy Kong were getting ready for a date.

"So Candy ready for our double Date?" asked Donkey Kong.

"Hey uh, I just realized that all our last names are Kong, maybe we're related." said Diddy Kong.

Donkey Kong became shocked.

"Huh, okay, everyone say the name of your grandfather at once." said Donkey Kong.

"Cranky Kong." the four Kong's said at once.

"Okay, it's an Adam Sandler scenario." said Donkey Kong.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Sonic was shocked.

"You could talk this whole time and you wound up choosing this very moment to say something?" said Sonic.

"Yeah poor judgement of character." said Donkey Kong.

Little did they know was that they were being watched by the same shadowy figure.

"So, they've found a way to stop my plans huh? Well then, looks like I'll have to send one of my generals to test them out." said the figure.

The figure then turned to a creature similar to the Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles version of Raphael, but without a mask, and in it's place were red marks on his eyes similar to the ROTTMNT version of Leonardo.

"You, Bruise." said the figure.

The turtle known as Bruise turned to his boss.

"Sir?" said Bruise.

"Head for Smash Island and give the heroes on the island a run for their money." said the figure.

Bruise nodded.

"Yes sir." said Bruise.

He walked off.


	4. Bruise

Back on Smash Island; the heroes still on the island were in a room watching the Anger Management film.

"To think that this film inspired a totally unrelated TV show with Charlie Sheen as the lead." said Rayman.

Sonic nodded.

"I'm surprised to see that Aunt May was in this film." said Sonic.

"Who isn't? When I first saw her in Civil War, I thought she was Peter Parker's very hot girlfriend." said Mega Man.

"A live in girlfriend who is much older then him by about thirty or so years." said Sonic.

"Well I thought she was Peter's very hot sister." Said Donkey Kong, "Besides who hasn't thought that?"

"You'd be surprised to hear that Spidey and Captain Marvel briefly dated each other in the comics then." said Sonic.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Mama mia." said Mario.

"Yeah right." Said Mega Man

Sonic showed an article on the phone and Mega Man became shocked.

"Well here's to hoping it doesn't happen in the MCU." said Mega Man.

"Here here." the others said.

**Interview Gag**

Sonic smirked.

"Truthfully I was hoping Thor and Marvel would kiss." He said.

He raised shoulders.

"Eh, I could always write fan fiction." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

The group then heard a booming sound.

Everyone became confused.

"Please tell me I wasn't the only one who heard that." said Sonic.

"No, I heard it as well." said Donkey Kong.

"Same." Said MegaMan.

"We'd better check it out." said Mario.

The group walked out of the building and saw Bruise destroying some trees.

Mario smacked his head.

"Mama Mia." He said.

Rayman started winding up a fist.

"I've got this." said Rayman.

He sent his fist flying before punching Bruise across the face really hard.

Bruise growled and turned to the heroes.

"Who did that?" said Bruise.

The Heroes became mad.

"You know what you did." Said Mario.

"No he asked who punched him." said Sonic.

He turned back to Bruise.

"Who are you?" said Sonic.

"I am Bruise, my master sent me here to destroy you heroes." said Bruise.

Everyone glared at Bruise some more.

"So he's behind this time freeze huh?" said Gwen.

"Does it matter? No one will be around much longer for when he wipes out all life in the universe with the original Smash Ball." said Bruise.

"Yeah I just got one thing to ask you." said Rayman.

Bruise turned to Rayman.

"What?" said Bruise.

"Do you want some ribs?" said Rayman.

Bruise punched Rayman into a tree before leaping to him and began punching him across the face several times.

"I DON'T WANT RIBS!" yelled Bruise.

But Donkey Kong grabbed hold of the monstrous turtle by the arm.

"Banana, slamma." said DK.

He punched the turtle very hard, sending him flying far away.

Bruise groaned as DK ran to the turtle and started punching him rapidly.

**Interview Gag**

Donkey Kong was kissing his muscles.

**End Interview Gag**

Bruise eventually managed to punch DK several times before knocking him to the ground.

"Hard Man schematics." said Mega Man.

His armor turned dark blue and white before he began punching Bruise several times.

But the turtle grabbed Mega Man by the head and tossed him into some trees.

Mario ran to Bruise while laughing lots of fireballs.

The fireballs hit Bruise who growled.

"I hate fire." said Bruise.

**Interview Gag**

The Fire is mad.

"Rude." Said the Fire.

**End Interview Gag**

Bruise stepped on every fireball, putting them out before grabbing Mario and punching him multiple times before letting go and punching him into a wall.

Sonic ran by Bruise several times while attacking him.

"Oh ho, how do you attack something you don't see?" said Sonic.

Bruise stomped on the ground, causing some pillars to rise and knock Sonic off his feet, only for the hedgehog to pull off a Homing Attack at the turtle who simply punched the hedgehog really hard, sending him flying into a wall.

Rayman's flying fist punched Bruise across the face really hard.

Bruise turned to Rayman.

"Maybe I can give you the challenge you need." said Rayman.

Bruise chuckled.

"Bring it." said Bruise.

The two ran towards each other before punching each other's fists.

Sonic smirked.

"GO RAY!" He shouted.

Bruise growled.

"You think you can stop me?" said Bruise.

Ray chuckled.

"Oh I know I can." said Rayman.

The two punched fists three times before they began punching each other's fists rapidly.

Sonic chuckled.

"That's right Rayman, show him that you're no push over." said Sonic.

Gwen then appeared next to Sonic confused.

"Not a push over?" said Gwen.

"Can't you see what's going on?" said Sonic.

Gwen looked at the two sparing with each other.

"Yeah, they're just throwing random punches." said Gwen.

"That turtle's punches are random, but Ray's are actually targeted." said Sonic, "He's deliberately aiming for that evil dudes fists."

Ray and Bruise continued punching each other's fists rapidly.

"You ain't even letting up." said Bruise.

"I could go all day. And that's a lot coming from someone who has to deal with some unusual people on a regular basis." said Rayman.

**Flashback**

Sanders and MacArthur walked into the Toon City Police Station.

"Hopefully Eddy didn't do anything foolish this time in jail. Last time he farted on a cat that got in." said MacArthur.

"He better not do anything worse then that." said Sanders.

The two entered the jail room and became shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled Sanders.

Eddy was in a cell with a blanket around his body and some brown stuff all over his face and the walls while rubbing it all over the place.

He turned to the two cops and glared at them.

"I'm starting to enjoy being in jail." said Eddy.

MacArthur was the most shocked.

"MY BON BONS!" yelled MacArthur.

Sanders became confused.

"You're what?" said Sanders.

MacArthur walked over to the cell where a box of bon bons was empty.

"You stupid idiot, you ate all of my bon bons, I paid good money for these things, and now I have to clean them off the walls." said MacArthur.

"You said I could have one." said Eddy.

"Yes one, one you cow bitch." said MacArthur.

Eddy became mad.

"I DIDN'T KNOW WHICH ONE I WANTED!" yelled Eddy.

MacArthur unlocked the cell and opened it up.

"Get out, get out of this station now you expensive chocolate eater." said MacArthur.

Eddy groaned.

"COME ON HOW WAS I TO KNOW!" shouted Eddy.

MacArthur groaned.

"Seriously? I just explained everything." said MacArthur.

**End Flashback**

"You have my respect, but it's a shame you won't be around much longer when Master Xen shows up to finish what he started." said Bruise.

"Oh I will be, just you wait." said Rayman, "Besides, I already know your weakness."

Bruise chuckled.

"Enlighten me." said Bruise.

"You've been so focused on fighting with only your hands that you haven't even focused on your legs. That's why I'm targeting your arms to strain them out greatly so that you won't be able to fight me any longer." said Rayman, "Besides, I ain't getting exhausted due to not having any arms, legs, or a neck."

Bruise glared at Rayman.

"You're bluffing." said Bruise.

"Try me." said Rayman.

They resumed punching each other's fists before Bruise started groaning in pain.

"That's it, you're getting weak." said Rayman.

He punched Bruise in the chest really hard, sending him flying back a ways before running to the huge snapping turtle/red eared slider hybrid and giving him an uppercut that sent him up in the air.

Rayman jumped in the air and started punching Bruise longer before spinning around a bit and kicking Bruise to the ground.

Everyone stared on in shock and amazement.

"Whoa, that limbless guy is really giving the turtle a run for his money." said DK.

"That's Rayman for you, serious when need be." said Sonic.

Bruise stood up groaning as Rayman landed on the ground.

Rayman smirked.

"You're no match for me pal. Give your master a message from me; leave everyone in the universe alone, because the Smash Brothers and Sisters will stop him." said Rayman.

Bruise groaned some more.

Rayman started winding up a fist before it started glowing white, blue, and eventually orange with aura surrounding it.

Everyone became shocked.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Sonic.

"HIS HAND IS GLOWING BLUE, WHITE AND ORANGE!" shouted Mega Man.

Rayman stopped winding up.

"GO BEYOND, PLUS!" Rayman yelled before throwing his punch on Bruise, "ULTRA!"

The blast of the punch sent Bruise flying into the sky while screaming.

Everyone was still shocked.

"I don't believe it, Rayman fought some guy with the clear advantage over him and still came out on top. I've never seen anything like that." said DK.

"He must have been punching that turtle in the hands so much that he couldn't even throw any more attacks." said Mega Man.

Sonic nodded and looked at the readers.

"He's good." said Sonic.

Rayman was panting from exhaustion.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about." said Rayman.

Then Samus's ship appeared before stopping and the group with her exited the ship with the lead container holding the original Smash Ball.

"We got the ball." said Pikachu.

"Yeah, and we'd better work fast." said Rayman.

The others became confused.

"Why?" said Samus.

"Because the person behind this predicament knows what we're doing." said Rayman, "He's known as Xen."

The others became shocked.

"If the mastermind knows what we're planning, then we'd better undo the time freeze so that we can stop this Xen guy, fast." said Cloud.

"Cineroar." said Incineroar.

"I'll prepare to gather an army for when he shows up." said Robin.

He started to walk off but was stopped by Rayman.

"Hold on there albino, I've got a favor to ask of you." said Rayman.

In Master Xen's hideout; the figure was still in the shadows as a crashing sound was heard.

The figure turned around as a light shined on him, revealing he was like Thanos, but with purple armor and blue skin.

He looked at Bruise who was on the ground groaning.

"Those guys aren't even pushovers master, they gave me a run for my money." said Bruise.

Xen growled.

"You're fired." said Xen.

Bruise sighed before walking off.

Xen stood up before walking over to a room where lots of Gigatronics and Tronics bots were in stasis.

"Ugh, I've got to do everything for myself." said Xen.

He pushed a button on a wall.


	5. Ending the Problem

Back in the hideout; Samus was holding the lead container before opening it up, revealing the original Smash Ball and set it on a resting place.

"There, Smash Ball in position." said Samus.

Yoshi placed the Timer on a resting place.

"Yoshi." said Yoshi.

Sonic was placing the Chaos Emeralds on resting places as well.

"Chaos Emeralds as well." said Sonic.

"Good." said Samus.

"Prepare to undo the damage." said Fox.

The group started pushing buttons and pulling levers.

Sonic turned to Rayman.

"Hey, just out of curiosity, what did you tell Robin to do as a favor?" said Sonic.

At the New York Sanctum; Robin knocked on the door and it opened up, revealing an angry Doctor Strange who wasn't frozen in time with magic markings over his hands.

"WHO IS IT!?" yelled Strange.

He looked at Robin and became confused as his markings disappeared.

"There's a great threat that'll be coming, and I was sent here to get help in gathering a ton of allies." said Robin.

Back on Smash Island; Gwen picked up two unplugged extension cords before plugging them into each other.

She then smiled.

"All plugged in." said Gwen.

"Got it. It's possibly going to get ugly." said Meta Knight.

Incineroar pushed a button on a wall, causing some windows to close up.

Pikachu and Kirby each pulled out some keys before putting them into key holes and turning them.

A glass case opened up, exposing a red button.

Mario looked at the button.

"Let's a go." said Mario.

He pressed the button and a ton of power up sounds were heard followed by some sparking out.

Everyone stared on in shock.

"What if this doesn't work?" said Rayman.

"It will, I guarantee it." said Samus.

The machine stopped working and powered down.

The group became confused.

"Did it work?" said Sonic.

A vibrating sound was heard and Sonic pulled out his phone to see a text from Duncan saying 'Dude, do you know what time it is? I seem to have blacked out.'

Sonic started laughing and crying.

"It worked, it worked perfectly." said Sonic.

Everyone cheered.

"Finally, now to just-"Samus said before a ton of explosions happened all over the base, knocking everyone in different directions.

Outside the base; Xen was sitting in a room watching as tons of airships were firing lots of missiles at the base, destroying it bit by bit.

Xen chuckled.

"Yes, that's right, show those heroes that I mean business." said Xen.

He saw Mario, Samus, Kirby, and Fox running out from the ruins of the hideout and smirked.

"Come on out to your demise." said Xen.

The four veteran smashers continued running into the open when Xen appeared in front of the four.

The heroes stopped in their tracks and glared at Xen.

"Bolo." said Kirby (So you're behind all this.)

Xen looked at everyone.

"Does anyone even know what this puff ball's saying?" said Xen.

"You ain't going to be around much longer to see us being the victors." said Samus.

Xen chuckled.

"We'll see." said Xen.

He fired some lasers from his eyes at the heroes who ran off.

At the ruins; Sonic who had his leg trapped under some rubble was groaning in pain and trying to lift the pillar up.

"HELP, SOMEONE HELP!" yelled Sonic.

He heard some groaning and turned to see Pikachu under a pillar with his tail sticking out.

"Pikachu." said Sonic.

"It hurts so bad." said Pikachu.

"Don't worry, help is on the way." said Sonic.

At another part of the ruins; some crumbling sounds were heard and Incineroar who was underneath some stone lifted the stone up before tossing it away.

Gwen who was with Incineroar as well groaned.

"What hit us?" said Gwen.

They heard some more screaming and Incineroar lifted up another section, revealing Meta Knight and Rayman's head.

"Ray, Meta Knight." said Gwen.

Meta Knight stood up.

"We've been ambushed." said Meta Knight.

"Got to find the others." said Rayman.

Gwen nodded.

"Good call." said Gwen.

At another part of the ruins; a chunk of ceiling was destroyed and Mega Man, Donkey Kong, and Cloud emerged from it.

"Sheesh, that Xen guy really means business." said Donkey Kong.

"Hopefully the others are alright." said Mega Man.

"Maybe, better regroup with them." said Cloud.

But then a ton of Xen's Gigatronics and Tronics appeared.

Donkey Kong chuckled while clenching his fists.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this." He said.

The three heroes ran to the bots and started attacking each and everyone of them.

With Rayman's body; it grabbed the lead container before managing to stick the original Smash Ball into it as Gwen's group appeared.

Incineroar placed Rayman's head on top of the body parts as he grabbed the timer and Chaos Emeralds.

"Got the ball, now to worry about everyone." said Rayman.

With Sonic; he was still trying to push the pillar off his leg when a Tronic appeared and held it's blade at Sonic's neck.

The hedgehog groaned.

"Marvelous." Sonic said sarcastically.

But then Meta Knight appeared and started clashing his sword with the bot's sword.

The others appeared as Incineroar lifted the pillar up and Sonic stood up.

"You okay?" said Gwen.

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing I can't walk off." said Sonic.

Incineroar set the pillar down before lifting the pillar with Pikachu under it as the mouse jumped on Sonic's head.

"Is the ball secured?" said Pikachu, "We can't let this evil guy get his hands on it."

Rayman nodded.

"Got it sealed." said Rayman.

"Good, now lets show this guy what we stand for." said Sonic.

The group ran off as Meta Knight destroyed the Tronic and followed.

Back outside the ruins; Mario, Samus, Fox, and Kirby continued fighting Xen.

Xen held up a boulder.

"Eat this." said Xen.

He tossed the boulder at the heroes, but Kirby inhaled it before swallowing the boulder and becoming Stone Kirby.

Xen groaned.

"Shit." said Xen.

Kirby made a stone hand appear before punching Xen far away.

Fox and Samus started firing beams at Xen.

Xen is mad.

"You ain't going to stop me." said Xen.

He stomped on the ground, creating a shock wave that knocked Fox, Samus, and Kirby off the ground.

Mario ran to Xen with his hands burning before punching Xen across the face.

"GO MARIO!" shouted Sonic.

But Xen punched Mario across the face, knocking him out.

"Nope, he failed." Rayman.

Sonic stepped forward.

"I'll keep this guy occupied for a while, regroup with the others." said Sonic.

The others became shocked.

"But Sonic." said Gwen.

"Just do it." said Sonic.

Gwen stared at Sonic before she, Meta Knight, Incineroar, and Rayman running off with the others in their hands.

"So you're the great Sonic the Hedgehog huh?" said Xen.

"What's it to you anyways, you tried to commit mass genocide." said Sonic.

"Just to ensure that there aren't to much heroes." said Xen.

Sonic scoffed.

"As if, you'll make things worse that way." said Sonic.

"I've heard you're good with a sword. Let's find out." Xen said before pulling out a double bladed sword.

Sonic made his Excalibur appear before going Excalibur Sonic.

"You'll be surprised." said Sonic.

The two ran towards each other before clashing swords with each other.

"You're good, but I'm a master." said Xen.

He kicked Sonic in the chest, sending him crashing into a boulder, but also letting go of his sword.

Sonic groaned as Xen ran to him.

The hedgehog held a hand out and his Excalibur flew towards him, only for Xen to grab the sword and lift it with ease, shocking Sonic.

"No, it's not possible." said Sonic.

"Don't tell me what's possible and not possible." said Xen.

He lunged the sword to Sonic who grabbed the blade to keep it from going through him.

Xen tried to push the sword into Sonic's chest.

"Give up the fight, there are to many heroes as it is." said Xen.

Sonic growled.

"There's never enough heroes." said Sonic, "Just to many villains."

Xen growled only to be punched across the face by Incineroar, sending him flying and letting go of the sword.

"INCINEROAR!" yelled Incineroar(No one harms my friend.)

Sonic chuckled.

"So you came to my help." said Sonic.

Incineroar lifted Sonic up as his sword and armor disappeared.

Xen growled in anger before pulling out a remote and pushing a button on it, making all his bots appear as everyone, including Yoshi and Mr. Game and Watch appeared.

The hedgehog started panting from exhaustion as he looked at the vast army of Xen.

"Oh boy, we won't be able to stop all these guys easily." said Sonic.

"_Hey Sonic_." Meek's voice said from his watch communicator.

Sonic became confused.

"Meek?" said Sonic.

"_Are you there Sonic_?" Meek's voice said.

Sonic pushed a button on his watch communicator.

"Yeah." said Sonic.

A portal opened up behind him.

"_Behind you_." Meek's voice said.

Sonic turned to the portal and saw Shawn, Jasmine, and Sky emerging from it before the three stopped in their tracks.

The four friends stared at each other before nodding.

The others noticed everything.

"Seems like the odds are in our favor." said Rayman, "And in the style of Avengers Endgame no doubt."

Then Meek in his armor flew from the portal before landing on the ground as his helmet disappeared before another portal opened up, this time Rock in his armor, Luna as the Purple Parasite, Sam with Tekko-Kagis, Jessica Cruz in her Lantern outfit, and Miss Martian emerged from the portal.

Several other portals opened up and every Toon Manor resident emerged from each of them, including the entire Justice League, the Avengers, the Supernoobs and their mentors, Bumblebee and Silo Prime's teams of Autobots in their vehicle forms before going robot mode, every Smash Brother and Sister, every Assist Trophy, every Pokemon in the Poke balls in every Smash Bros game emerged from each portal.

Then Fire Emblem Robin and Doctor Strange emerged from one portal.

"Is that everyone?" said Fire Emblem Robin.

Strange turned to the tactician in annoyance.

"What you wanted more?" said Strange.

He shook his head in annoyance.

Rayman looked at everything and chuckled.

"They gathered everyone but the Guardians of the Galaxy." said Rayman.

Sonic turned to Rayman in confusion.

"That's what you told Robin to do, find Doctor Strange and have him help gather a ton of allies?" said Sonic.

Rayman chuckled.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen." said Rayman.

Then another portal opened up and the Guardian's of the Galaxy emerged from it.

"And they gathered the Guardian's of the Galaxy." said Rayman.


	6. Smasher's Vs Xen's Army

Both armies were just staring at each other in anger.

"This is very intense." said Ben.

"Agreed." said Kevin Levin.

"ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT OR WHAT!?" yelled Supernoob Kevin, "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

"SMASHERS!" yelled Mario.

Everyone got into fighting stances as Mario's hands burned up and he smirked.

"Let's a go." said Mario.

Everyone made loud battle cries before running towards Xen's army.

Xen pointed to the heroes as his bots ran towards the heroes.

Both sides eventually reached each other and started fighting each other.

Rock who had his right hand as a sword and left hand as a blaster was slicing and shooting tons of Xen's Tronics and Gigatronics.

"Come on, I ain't no pushover like everyone thinks." said Rock.

A Tronic clashed it's sword with Rock before the meerkat aimed his blaster hand at the bots chest and shot it, destroying it.

"Whoo, that's what I'm talking about." said Rock.

He resumed fighting some bots as an oversize Tronic was about to stab at Donkey Kong, only for King K Rool to jump on it's back and pull its head off.

Donkey Kong turned to K-Kool and the two smirked.

Supernoob Kevin arrived and looked at K-Kool.

""K-Kool Punch me please." Supernoob Kevin Said. "I got a idea."

K Rool turned to the noob.

"Better be a good one." said K Rool.

Supernoob Kevin pushed his battle ball and turned into an armadillo before curling up into a ball.

K Rool picked up the noob and punched him really hard, sending him crashing into lots of Tronics and Gigatronics, destroying them.

Blue Beetle was destroying lots of bots when Spider Man appeared and webbed one of the Gigatronics before it exploded.

The two costumed teenagers looked at each other.

"Hey." said Blue Beetle.

"Hey." said Spider Man.

"Spider Man I presume." said Blue Beetle.

Spider Man nodded.

"Yeah, and I take it you're the Blue Beetle." said Spider Man.

Blue Beetle nodded.

"Yeah." said Blue Beetle.

"Bad time to strike up a conversation?" said Spider Man.

"It is." said Blue Beetle.

The two resumed fighting bots.

Sonic was destroying lots of bots as a Gigatronic appeared behind him, only for the ball end of a Kusarigama to wrap around the bots blaster arm and be pulled towards Shawn who had the ninja weapon before slicing the arm off followed by the head.

The teen approached his friend.

"Alright, so what's the game plan to stop this apocalypse?" said Shawn.

"You see that lead container over there?" Sonic said while pointing to the lead container that was in Rayman's hand.

Shawn saw it and nodded.

"Yeah." said Shawn.

"Inside of it is the original Smash Ball which is very unstable." said Sonic.

He then pointed to Xen.

"We need to keep that thing away from that guy." said Sonic.

Shawn nodded.

"Got it." said Shawn.

The two resumed battling bots.

Rayman was still battling bots when he was hit by a blaster round from a Gigatronic on the back, making him groan and let go of the lead container.

"SOMEONE GET THE CONTAINER!" yelled Rayman.

Then Groot extended his hand to the container before grabbing it.

"I AM GROOT!" yelled Groot.

Sonic smiled.

"THANKS GROOT!" He shouted.

But then Groot's arm was sliced off by a Tronic.

Luckily the Supernoob Tyler grabbed hold of the container.

"GOT IT!" yelled Tyler.

Then a ton of Tronic's and Gigatronic's ran to Tyler who then pushed his battle ball and teleported, but unfortunately in the air.

He noticed his predicament.

"Oh boy, not again." said Tyler.

He started to fall to the ground; only to be grabbed by Smash Bros Pit and his somewhat evil clone Dark Pit who were flying by.

Tyler noticed the two and held the container close to Dark Pit.

"This might be better off with you two." said Tyler.

Dark Pit grabbed the container as Tyler teleported away.

But then a bunch of lasers fired past the two, causing the angels to maneuver away and see Xen's airships.

"We've got a ton of airships firing at us." said Dark Pit.

"We could really use some air support right now." said Pit.

Then Windblade, Cyclone, Cluster Buster in their flyer modes, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian, Iron Man, Thor, Meek, and Luna flew towards the ships.

"On it." said Jessica.

The group then landed on separate ships.

"For Odin, FOR ASGARD!" yelled Thor.

Lightning then struck his hammer before slamming it on the ship he was on, destroying it.

"No harm shall come to these mortals while I hold Mjolnir." said Thor.

But a laser hit his hand, knocking Mjolnir out of his hands and falling to the ground.

Thor became shocked.

"NO!" yelled Thor.

With Sonic; he was destroying lots of Tronics when he saw Thor's hammer falling towards Xen.

He ran to the evil alien and jumped up before grabbing the hammer and slamming it down on Xen, burying him down in the ground.

Sonic landed on his feet with Mjolnir in his hands and noticed that he was worthy of wielding Thor's hammer.

"Huh, neat." said Sonic.

Thor became shocked when he sees this.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Thor.

Xen emerged from the ground and growled.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" said Xen.

Sonic chuckled.

"No I don't." said Sonic.

Xen ran to Sonic who just smacked the alien across the face with Thor's hammer.

"This is very insulting." said Thor.

Sonic looked at Thor.

"Shut it Goldilocks." He said.

Xen then punched Sonic really hard, sending him flying backwards and dropping Mjolnir.

Thor held his hand out and the hammer returned to his hand.

"Sweet." said Thor.

Pit and Dark Pit were still flying all over the place when Dark Pit was hit by a laser, making him drop the lead container.

But then Zenblock grabbed the container.

"GOT IT!" yelled Zen.

But then a ton of Tronics piled onto the alien.

"CURSES!" yelled Zen.

He tossed the container far away, only for a Gigatronic to grab it.

Luckily; a chain wrapped around the container before being pulled towards Simon Belmont who started destroying lots of Gigatronics and Tronics.

He tossed the container to Incineroar who ran off with it while destroying some bots.

Then a ton of Tronics and Gigatronic's piled onto Incineroar who roared in anger.

Then Marco ran by and grabbed the container.

"Got it." said Marco.

But then a Gigatronic fired a round in front of Marco that hit the ground, creating an explosion that sent him flying into the sky and letting go of the container.

He screamed before landing on Jackie's skateboard as she was skating around while shooting bots.

"Oh hey." said Marco.

He grabbed the container and nearly lost his balance, but was grabbed onto by Jackie.

"I got you." said Jackie.

But then a huge laser from the sky hit the ground in front of them, sending them flying into a boulder and groaned.

Marco looked up and saw an airship firing lasers at him and Jackie before bracing himself and his girlfriend as the lasers hit the ground around them.

Luckily the flying heroes flew to the airship and destroyed it with different attacks.

The smoke from the ground cleared up; revealing Hulk standing over the two teens with his back to the air.

The teens looked up to see Hulk looking at them.

"Uh...hi, I'm Marco Ubaldo Diaz, and this is my girlfriend Jackie Lynn Thomas." said Marco.

Jackie chuckled nervously.

"Hi." said Jackie.

"Is the container safe?" said Hulk.

Marco held the container to Hulk who took it from the teens hand.

"Thanks." said Hulk.

He roared in anger before destroying some bots.

Sonic, Gwen, and Rayman who were with each other destroying bots looked at everything.

"This is getting us nowhere." said Gwen.

"We can't keep this up forever, Xen will stop at nothing until he has the original Smash Ball." said Sonic.

"Then there's only one option left. We've got to destroy that ball and use it's powers to destroy Xen." said Rayman.

The two turned to Rayman in shock.

"Are you crazy, after what all Fox and Samus said about that ball? It's to unstable, it might kill whoever uses it." said Sonic.

Rayman nodded.

"Which is why I'm gonna use it." He said.

Sonic and Gwen became more shocked.

"What?" said Gwen.

"Think about it, they said that the ball might kill or strain your body if used. And because I'm mostly a bunch of floating body parts, I'll more then likely survive." said Rayman.

Gwen nodded.

"You have a point there." She said.

Sonic did some thinking before sighing as the Chaos Emeralds appeared around him.

"Alright, I'll buy you some time to think of a strategy to pull that off." said Sonic.

The lead container was now in Ben as Kickin Hawk's hands before he was hit by a round from Gigatronic, making him let go of the container as it fell in Xen's hands.

The evil alien laughed.

"At last, the original Smash Ball is mine." said Xen.

But Sonic in his super transformation appeared and punched Xen in the chest, making him drop the container.

Xen growled.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SURRENDER!?" yelled Xen.

"I'm to stubborn." said Sonic.

The two started trading blows with each other before Xen punched Sonic really hard, sending him crashing into Captain America's shield.

Xen grabbed the container and laughed.

"I am inevitable." said Xen.

He opened up the container, only to see Supernoob Kevin still in armadillo form curled up into a ball, shocking him.

"What the?" said Xen.

The armadillo uncurled up and looked at Xen.

"Hey, how you doing?" said Supernoob Kevin.

Xen is mad.

"SERIOUSLY!" He shouted.

He tossed the armadillo away and turned to see Rayman who had the original Smash Ball in his hands and groaned in pain.

Xen became shocked.

"Oh boy." said Xen.

"I...am...Rayman." said Rayman.

"HE STOLE MY CATCHPHRASE!" yelled Iron Man.

Rayman crushed the Smash Ball and it's powers surrounded his hands before he ran to Xen and started punching him non stop very quickly.

Xen groaned in pain as Rayman resumed punching him.

"IT'S TO MUCH POWER!" yelled Xen.

He started screaming in pain before Rayman put both his hands together before pulling them apart, revealing that all the energy went to his right hand before winding it up.

He then threw the punch to Xen's chest before he was sent flying into the air before exploding.

Then all the Tronics and Gigatronics shut down.

Everyone noticed it.

"Huh, that's weird." said Jasmine.

Rayman was panting in exhaustion before holding his right hand up in the air.

But then both his hands fell to the ground.

Everyone saw this.

"Yeesh." said K Rool.

Everyone cheered and ran to Rayman before lifting him up and walking off.

Sonic approached Rayman's hands and picked them up as Gwen and Meek appeared.

He showed the hands to Meek.

"What's the call doctor?" said Sonic.

Goggles appeared over Meek's eyes before he scanned the hands.

"He'll be using these things again." said Meek.


	7. Celebration

The next day on Smash Island; the hideout was rebuilt, and everyone who took part in the huge battle was looking on a stage that Fox was on.

"Some say that there are to many heroes in the universe, and some say that there are to many villains, but Smash Brothers and Sisters say that they both need to equal each other out at times, anyone in our ranks is a hero when need be. But we give thanks to all who took part in the battle against Xen for their bravery, to the tallest Autobots, to the smallest humans, to the gods of Norse Mythology who can wield magical hammers the can also be wielded by blue hedgehogs." said Fox.

Sonic who was holding Mjolnir chuckled.

Thor grumbled at that.

"This is not the way things should be done." said Thor.

Sonic tossed the hammer away.

"But today, we honor one hero who helped us out. A being with no arms, legs, or a neck, but still stopped Xen when it could have costed him his own life. We give thanks to Rayman." said Fox.

Everyone started applauding as Rayman walked on stage and was given a medal with the Smash Bros symbol on it.

Sonic leaned over to Shawn.

"Is it weird that I think that this is a better cross over then Avengers Infinity War and Avengers Endgame?" said Sonic.

"Not exactly, we've got the Avengers, Justice League, Guardian's of the Galaxy, some middle schoolers with balls that give powers and alien mentors, and a ton of different characters from different franchises in one fan fic." said Shawn.

Sonic nodded.

"Yep, can't argue with that." said Sonic, "Plus I was able to lift Thor's hammer!"

"I'LL GET YOU FOR MAKING ME LOOK BAD!" yelled Thor.

Sonic shook his head.

"Typical." said Sonic.

"I got to meet Doctor Strange." said Shawn, "And why doesn't he even have a secret identity?"

The avengers looked at Shawn.

"That's a good point." Said Thor.

"It's weird." said Doctor Strange.

Rayman returned to the audience.

"Now who's up for some food?" said Fox.

Everyone cheered.

The group ran into the building only to stop in their tracks in shock.

They were looking at Owen, Wakko, Shaggy, and Scooby who were lying on the ground groaning with their bellies sticking out.

The four burped loudly.

Everyone became mad and pissed.

"Ugh, I completely forgot about the Warner Brothers and Sister being in this series." said Sonic.

"You and America buddy." said Supernoob Kevin.

Wakko glared at everyone.

"I don't complain about how you live your lives." said Wakko.

"Yeah, and we're being rebooted on Hulu." said Yakko.

Sonic became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Sonic.

"Yeah, we got a reboot that'll be on Hulu by next year." said Dot

"Well now we're going to have to renew our Hulu subscription." said Rock.

Sonic nodded.

"Why do they have to be on Hulu?" He asked "Why not TV?"

"I could think of several reasons." said Jaime, "Mainly because streaming sights can make lots of money just for monthly subscriptions."

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah that sucks." said Sonic.

"I installed a Google Chromecast device on my TV just so I won't have to make a monthly payment." said Shawn.

"How true." said Sonic.

Meanwhile with Bruise; he was swimming around in a swamp before entering some type of cave and sitting down on some rocks close to the water.

He groaned.

"Unbelievable, fired after five years of service. This can't get any worse." said Bruise.

He looked up in the sky and saw a ton of fireworks exploding to spell out Xen is Dead, Smash Bros win.

Bruise is pissed.

"No, those fools, they succeeded in their plans and killed my former master." said Bruise, "I'll get them for this."

He walked over to a wall before grabbing some slime and using it to pain Rayman on the wall.

"But first, that limbless man who costed me my job." said Bruise.

He then grinned.


End file.
